<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karasuno as Parents by NekoNekoNekoma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386135">Karasuno as Parents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNekoNekoma/pseuds/NekoNekoNekoma'>NekoNekoNekoma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dating, F/M, Family, Fluffy, Love, Multi, Parents, Self-Indulgent, father - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNekoNekoma/pseuds/NekoNekoNekoma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crows as Parents— my version.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Daichi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N:<br/>DAD! </p><p>Dadchi:<br/>Hello my favorite daughter. </p><p>Y/N:<br/>I’m your ONLY daughter! </p><p>Dadchi:<br/>Mmhmm. </p><p>Y/N:<br/>Are you working late night?! </p><p>Dadchi:<br/>Yeah. We caught a big case. Sorry kiddo </p><p>Y/N:<br/>Oh, well I made the girls volleyball team! </p><p>Dadchi:<br/>YOU DID?! </p><p>Y/N:<br/>Mmhmm! Mom and I were going out to celebrate and meet up with Uncle Koushi. </p><p>Dadchi:<br/>I’m proud of you. We will celebrate when I’m off next- okay? </p><p>Y/N:<br/>Yeah. Love you dad! </p><p>Dadchi:<br/>Love you too kid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Suga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N:<br/>Dad! </p><p>Suga:<br/>Hey....<br/>Why are you texting me in the middle of the day?<br/>Is everything okay? <br/>Are you okay? </p><p>Y/N:<br/>Dad. 🤣 it’s a break period! I had try-outs remember?! For the volleyball team! </p><p>Suga:<br/>Oh! That’s right!! How did it go?! </p><p>Y/N:<br/>Well.... I got to do Uncle Noya’s Rolling Thunder! </p><p>Suga:<br/>Wow, well- okay. So you made the team?! </p><p>Y/N:<br/>..... </p><p>Suga:<br/>Y/N? You made the team right? </p><p>Y/N:<br/>My name is Sugawara Y/N. What do you think? </p><p>Suga:<br/>Y/N! </p><p>Y/N:<br/>🤣 YES DAD! i made the team! </p><p>Suga:<br/>Could you not take years off my life Y/N? Your mother and uncles already do that on the daily. </p><p>Y/N:<br/>Love you Dad! Thanks for the extra training! I’ve got to get back to class! See you at home. </p><p>Suga:<br/>I’m proud of you. See you at home! We can even go out for dinner or get take out. Call your uncle Daichi to join us- oh and Noya! If he’s in town I’m sure he’d be happy to join us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ukai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N:<br/>DAD!!! </p><p>Ukai: <br/>What’s up kiddo? </p><p>Y/N:<br/>Can I come home late? There is a new kid and I wanna show him around. </p><p>Ukai:<br/>HIM?! </p><p>Y/N:<br/>Uh... yes? </p><p>Ukai:<br/>Do I know his parents? </p><p>Y/N:<br/>Idk, they used to live in Tokyo. </p><p>Ukai:<br/>Name. </p><p>Y/N:<br/>Ugh, you’re a nightmare! Jeez. His name is Kuroo Tetzumi </p><p>Ukai:<br/>NOPE! You can meet us at the gym. </p><p>Y/N:<br/>DAD!! </p><p>Ukai:<br/>I said NO UKAI Y/N. I expect you at the gym at the normal time. </p><p>Y/N:<br/>I’m telling your Grandpa! </p><p>Ukai: <br/>Fine by me!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>